


I Swear, It Was An Accident!

by meliore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: “He’s dead because of you.”Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. He had never heard Tony’s voice sound so cold, so hurt. That was never supposed to happen, specially not when he was about to make his breakfast.He turned to look to Tony.Even though the distance between them was not so short, Bucky noticed that he had been crying.That was never supposed to happen. Tony was not supposed to find out.





	I Swear, It Was An Accident!

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to post this but i kept thinking about it and decided to post. i mean, if it's good yay, if it's bad, well, it happens. 
> 
> this is (kind of) unrevised.
> 
> rated as teen and up because of Swear Words™

“He’s dead because of you.”

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. He had never heard Tony’s voice sound so cold, so hurt. That was never supposed to happen, specially not when he was about to make his breakfast.

He turned to look to Tony. Even though the distance between them was not so short, Bucky noticed that he had been crying.

That was never supposed to happen. Tony was not supposed to find out.

“Hey, doll,” he gave Tony a nervous smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” man, _what are you doing here_? Bucky is getting rusty. “He’s dead because of you,” he repeated.

“Who?” he can’t giggle. A smile is okay, but he can’t giggle. He'd give Tony a smile in almost any situation.

“You know who,” it wasn’t JARVIS who betrayed him, since they agreed to keep it a secret. Steve had no way to know. Maybe Clint? It’d make sense, since they were friends, but Winter had been eating literally anything Clint hadn’t ate. Bucky still has nightmares of the strawberry ice cream with ketchup sauce. “I trusted you. I loved you.”

_Don’t giggle, don’t giggle, don’t giggle, don’t giggle_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” but Clint had no way to know about it too. Bruce and Thor would never pay enough attention to notice--

It was Widow, wasn’t it?

It couldn’t be anyone else.

“Really, my love?” Bucky nodded. Tony gave him a smile that didn’t looked like a smile at all. “Then you’ll have to explain the footage Nat showed me.”

He knew it!

Widow must have had such bad intentions.

No.

It was a revenge. He forgot about it, since it had happened two years ago, but…

She knew how to wait.

“I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony chuckled. Okay. It’s getting creepy and he’s beginning to regret what he did.

His boyfriend took the tablet on top of the table.

Bucky looked to his nails.

Why she had to reveal it like that?

He had painted his boyfriend's nails the night before, in black. Why Tony had to find out?

Couldn’t he just… Keep unaware of what happened until his death?

But the footage was there, and Bucky wouldn’t go as far as claiming it was fake.

“JARVIS?” he tried not to sound so angry, but he failed. “You were supposed to stop it from happening.”

“I know,” JARVIS sounds like he’s crying. Worse. Sobbing. “But-- Sergeant Barnes, she threatened to _destroy_ me!”

“You’re our child, JARVIS! Tony would never allow you to be destroyed, for fuck’s sake!”

He was betrayed like that. JARVIS is not guilty, even though he screamed with him. It’s all Widow’s fault.

He can’t believe it.

“So?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

Bucky took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” he said.

Tony chuckled, again, and he sounded so _broken_.

“You’re sorry, Bucky? Can you imagine how I felt when I saw Mr. Bear’s cotton all hidden under the bed? And his head, his decapitated head! How could you do that to me?!”

It was totally unintentional. He hadn’t destroyed the stuffed duck on purpose just because Tony would rather sleep with it than with Bucky sometimes. He’s better than that.

“It’s not so bad, is it?”

Tony’s reaction is not needed to make Bucky feel dumb for saying that. It’s so dumb that just by hearing it he feels bad.

Not so bad? How is it not so bad? The Winter Soldier was triggered when Clint scratched his favorite mug. Mr. Bear being destroyed is an assassination attempt, one which succeeded, judging by the Soldier’s point of view.

“You killed Mr. Bear, and it’s not so bad?!”

He has no reply.

“It was Winter,” he says, out of nowhere.

“You think I’ll believe on that?” now Tony’s hands are on his hips. Fuck. “If it had been Winter, I’d never see Mr. Bear again, remember? His priority is always getting rid of the possibility of being blamed.”

He usually likes it. Likes how much Tony and Winter know and appreciate each other.

He hates it now.

“Look. Doll. Sugar. Sweetheart. Love of my life,” maybe imitate Tony when he tries to calm Pepper down will work? No... That’d be too good to be true. “It was an accident. I tripped on it. You know, I have super-strength and everything.”

Tony considers it for a moment.

“He lies, sir,” JARVIS says in the middle of sobs.

If Widow doesn’t destroys him, Bucky swears he will.

“JARVIS is too nervous. Doesn’t knows what he’s talking about,” he tries to lie.

“I have the footage, sir. At first, he tripped, you saw it. But then he began destroying it.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck--

Bucky gulps. Tony looks incredibly betrayed, as if he lost his will to live.

He has only one thing to offer, and if it doesn’t work, Bucky has no idea of what will happen to him.

“I can bring him back to life,” he offers. “I sewed Rebecca’s toys when she was little and ripped them off. I was going to do that today.”

Tony considers, and this time, no one interrupts them.

He nods.

Bucky thanks all the divine figures possible for this and for his life and for _this_.

Fuck you, Widow.

He didn’t giggled. That’s good.

“What do you think about eating breakfast with me and then spending the entire day bringing Mr. Bear back to life?”

Tony smiles, as if the past minutes weren’t the worst of Bucky’s normal life. As if he wasn’t ready to throw Bucky out of his room and make him sleep on the couch for the rest of eternity.

Everything had happened because, two years ago, Winter noticed a loose string in Natasha’s toy -- a stuffed ballerina -- and began to pull it and accidentally destroyed the toy.

(That’s the official version, at least.)

So, for his own good, Bucky swore that he’d never mess with someone’s toys again.


End file.
